


存个废稿

by lala1115



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 瞎写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala1115/pseuds/lala1115
Summary: 废稿





	存个废稿

“把嘴张开……”

事情的起因是詹尼尔和哈维在归家途中遇到了敌方的servant，没做任何开战准备的他们被打个够呛，还逼得哈维开了宝具才从战场上溜走。詹尼尔自身的魔力偏弱，虽然体质让他成为了一个难缠的对手，但是毕竟只是一个人造圣杯的失败品，魔术回路少，又是个中途出家的半吊子魔术师，日常的维系已经耗费了不少魔力，更不用说是开了宝具的情况下了。哈维有些累了，他觉得自己这时候就不应该保持实体，化作灵体休息对双方都好，偏偏詹尼尔又在这个时候发起了病。  
詹尼尔的人生大部分时间都是作为一个实验品度过的，医生和护士们时不时地打骂让他的精神状况或多或少有些异于常人，对于他而言，哈维是第一个愿意接近他且不恐惧他的存在，他们同为人类，却又都不是人类，这种独特的相似性让他着迷并依赖，所以他从不允许哈维以灵体的状态出现，就好像是要确认自己的存在价值一样，他也无时无刻确认着哈维的存在。  
他们是命运共同体，他想。  
哈维看着死活不肯松手的詹尼尔觉得有些麻烦，master的精神状况会直观地对servant造成影响，他感知的很清楚，面前的人此刻有些焦躁不安，还很蠢蠢欲动。他自然可以不管不顾直接消失，丢这么个离了他连生活都不太能自理的小怪物一个人发神经去，但一想到之后会发生的意外状况，他又不想这么干了。最后想来想去，也只有进行最直接的补魔来应付一下了。

哈维此时整个人都压在了詹尼尔身上，詹尼尔的绷带被扯开了一些，自己的西装也已经不是完整的穿在身上，他并没有摘下手套，手指直接了对方的口腔，体液颜色的特殊性也影响到了詹尼尔的口腔黏膜颜色，只是比起血液那直接的荧光绿要稍微偏暗一些，红色的手套映在上面倒也不显得突兀。哈维的手指纤细灵活，是行医者的手，手指撵过口腔上部的粘膜，又转而夹住了对方的舌头，詹尼尔闭不上嘴，来不及吞下的唾液就这样沾在了红色的布料上。哈维就好像是还嫌不够，一个劲的要他继续张大口腔，他故意扯了扯对方的舌头，惹得詹尼尔发出了几声哼哼，然后又把手指往对方喉咙口探，把人弄得泛出了生理性泪水才终于收了手。  
大多数时候詹尼尔都不会有太多感觉，他的痛觉神经早就被破坏，连带着其他的感受也变得很迟缓，他没有一定的常识，更不会有人教给过他关于性的知识，他一无所知，又言听计从，哈维觉得自己就像是一个支配者，手握权杖为所欲为，榨取对方身上每一丝自己所需要的东西。他坐直身子，拍了拍对方的脸，“哭什么，脏死了。”说着他又皱了皱眉，丝毫不掩饰自己不耐烦的情绪，“行了为了节省麻烦，接下来我说什么你做什么就行了。”他一边说手掌一边下移，单手就解开了那件单薄病号服的扣子，詹尼尔的胸口还有他之前重新缝合过的伤疤，长长一条，谈不上好看难看，不过哈维还是挺满意的。等到把对方都扒光，他这才慢慢悠悠的开始解自己的西服，脱到一半的时候手却被詹尼尔抓住了，对方的眼泪还没完全收干，此时漾在眼里看起来倒是有几分可怜。  
“老师，手套别摘好吗？”  
哈维愣了几秒，他觉得詹尼尔应该并不清楚自己在这种情况下提出要求是意味着什么，但他也没有拒绝，轻声笑了笑后直接带着手套探向了自己身后。手套上先前沾到的唾液还没完全干透，皮质沾了液体倒也变得不那么冰冷，但是比起自己体内的温度却还是凉上不少，相比起布料皮革要光滑许多，但却也坚硬了些许，他进入自己身体的时候首先感觉到的便是刺痛感，被手套禁锢住的手指可以弯曲的幅度较之平时要小一些，而指尖缝合部分粗糙的交接面也刮的自己又痒又疼，他想了想，觉得反正都要直接摄入魔力了，稍微浪费一下也没什么大不了的，也没做什么深入的思考，就直接又放了一次宝具。  
詹尼尔眼角的泪水开始一点点雾化，化作毒烟弥漫在了空气里，哈维自身也受到了影响变得虚弱了一些，背上那些手术刀却开始张牙舞爪起来，他无视了可能造成的撕裂直接塞入了三根手指，不知名的液体沿着手套低落在了年轻人早就勃起的性器官上，詹尼尔依旧对面前正在发生什么毫无概念，他恐惧于自家servant突然使用宝具，整个人进入了一种微妙的紧绷状态。  
“别怕，我不会伤到你的。”哈维稍微放柔了一些声音，神色暗了暗，便对着性器直接坐了下去。詹尼尔虽然看起来瘦弱，但是胯间那根东西却绝对算得上是凶器级别，突然地进入让哈维都一下子有些承受不住，背后的手术刀一下子全部扬起并指向詹尼尔进入了备战状态。詹尼尔被这突然高热的包裹吓了一跳，他本身对温度的感知并不敏感，一般也很少能感受到烫这种感觉，但这次却是真真实实的感受到了烫，虽然没有相应的知识但他却也知道自己现在正进入了自己servant的体内，肠壁抽搐着吸附着他，他动了动腰想要动两下，却被突然逼近的手术刀制止了。  
“先别动……”哈维的声音比起平时要更加低沉一些，像是在克制着什么，听起来有些隐忍，他看着对方在自己身上缓慢地扭动了几下，然后又开始抬动自己的臀部上上下下，随后便听到对方说了句“可以了……”  
这句话是信号，是帝王挥下的权杖，象征着允许，詹尼尔趁着哈维一瞬间的失神，几乎是依靠与生俱来的本能便知道了自己应该怎么做，他翻身直接推倒了哈维，不顾那些手术刀在自己身上留下了多少伤口，反正对方开着宝具，自己就算多流些血也不会有什么问题。


End file.
